Cerveza Heights
Cerveza Heights is a neighborhood in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars located in central Dukes, Liberty City. Description It is bordered to the northeast by Charleston Avenue (Meadows Park); Livingston Street and Hooper Street to the northwest (East Island City); Stone Street and Valley Forge Avenue to the west (BOABO); Brunner Street to the southwest (Downtown); Algonquin-Dukes Expressway to the south (Schottler); and Carson Street and Stillwater Avenue to the southeast (Meadow Hills and Beechwood City). Cerveza Heights is a middle-class neighborhood in Dukes. It is dominated by low-rise apartments, brownstones, and chains of small-time stores/businesses. The area itself contains several cultural influences including Italian, South Asian, and Chinese. The population however, is largely Latino and Chinese. The area also contains a hospital and part of the East Island City Police Station. Many of the roads in Cerveza Heights can also get quite busy during the day. Despite being primarily middle-class; some areas and streets are controlled by the Spanish Lords. It serves as their base of operations in the Dukes. Some of these streets can get particularly dangerous at night. Members of the Italian Mafia can also be seen hanging outside the Cluckin' Bell. These are presumably members of the Messina Family since they are the family controlling Dukes, as they're also some Italian themed restaurants and flags in the area. Although the eastern part of neighborhood has heavy South Asian influences such as sari shops, Punjabi music stores and Indian restaurants, no pedestrians of South Asian origin are present there. Instead Latinos and Spanish Lords will populate this side of the neighborhood usually. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the Triads also control a part of Cerveza Heights, mainly in the areas of restaurants and shops with an Asian influence. Also, Huang Lee's first safehouse is located there. Influences Cerveza Heights is based on the New York City neighborhoods of Jackson Heights, Corona (incidentally cerveza is the Spanish word for beer and Corona is the name of a famous Mexican beer), Flushing, and Ozone Park in Queens. Like it's real life counterparts Cerveza Heights is ethnically diverse with notable Chinese, South Asian, Latino, and Italian communities. Places of Interest *Cerveza Heights Hospital *East Island City Police Station *Paint One Building Businesses *Burger Shot (closed) *Check Cashing *Cluckin' Bell *Gold Jewelers *Indian Inn *J J China Limited *Pillows Club (closed) *RON gas station *Sum Yung Gai *Superb Deli *Whan-Q Bank Transport The Liberty City Subway has a stop at the intersection of Charleston Avenue and Huntington Street. It is served at all times by the Broker Line. Easter eggs Up north towards the border of East Island City there is a building with artwork all over it. If the player looks at it closely it is artwork from former ''Grand Theft Auto'' games, more specifically from Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The pictures consist of artwork of: *OG Loc (San Andreas box art); *El Burro, 8-Ball, Kenji Kasen, Misty, Police Maverick (GTA III box art); *Woman in pink two piece, red motorcycle and Mercedes Cortez (Vice City box art). This is similar to easter eggs in the Looking for that Special Someone trailer. , GTA Chinatown Wars.]] The building also appears in ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'', but the artwork are low resolution and do not have any legible details on them. (The only legible artworks are from Misty (GTA III box art) and Mercedes Cortez (Vice City box art). Navigation de:Cerveza_Heights es:Cerros de la Cerveza pl:Cerveza Heights ru:Кервеза-Хайтс Category:Chinatown Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA IV Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Chinatown Wars